


L is for Love Letter

by octarines (orphan_account)



Series: Wolfpack [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming of Age, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octarines





	L is for Love Letter

“What’s that?” the folded piece of paper was snatched away before Noct could answer, Prompto dodging his swipes to stand a safe distance away before unfolding it. 

He started reading, tone purposefully high-pitched. 

“Dear Noctis,” he chuckled, shoving Noct’s burning face away with a hand “I wanted to write a note telling you  _how much_  I  _admire_ how you…”

He snorted and handed it back.

“How you…think you can sleep in class because of your ...stellar grades?” Noctis frowned. “You pompous ass.  _If_  you aren’t in my office by  _2pm_  this afternoon;  _your father will be_.  Signed; Headmaster Aulstyne.” 


End file.
